This invention relates generally to risk and fraud associated with payment card transactions and, more particularly, to network-based systems and methods for providing risk analysis and decision-making services for a merchant while processing payment card transactions.
At least some known credit/debit card purchases involve fraudulent activity. These fraudulent transactions present liability issues to one or more parties involved in the transaction, such as an issuing bank, a merchant, a payment processing network, or an acquirer bank. As such, these parties are interested in fraud detection, or the ability to analyze the data surrounding a payment card transaction before authorizing the transaction. Accordingly, a technical solution is desirable that provides a risk-based evaluation and a decisioning service to one or more of the parties during a payment card transaction.